


Fury

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Morgan is Darcy, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which there is an unexpected visitor





	Fury

Morgan never really minded being alone in the Tower, usually that just meant every one was doing their own thing. 

Today it meant the Avengers out on a mission, Pepper away at a business meeting, and Jane had taken some new Interns out to look at the stars somewhere in Alaska, Morgan having been subsequently stolen from her as her primary Intern by the Avengers, so she had been left behind.

Which meant that there shouldn't have been footsteps behind her, J.A.R.V.I.S. always announced people when they returned, that he hadn't must mean he'd been silenced.

So Morgan ignored the footsteps, whistling to herself as she stirred the food in the skillet, preparing herself.

"Miss. Lewis." A voice said coldly from just behind her.

Morgan knew that tone, that tone never boded well for anyone that heard it, so Morgan tightened her grip on the pan and swung it out as she whirled around, smacking the intruder against the side of their head and watching the man go down. When he only seemed stunned she hit him twice more until he fell unconscious.

Looking down at the man she wondered what she should do now, she'd never had to worry about this part, her overprotective family always near enough she could just call.

With a shrug, Morgan dragged the man onto a chair and stared before heading off to find restraints.

She briefly considered the cuffs she found in Steve and Bucky's rooms but then decided that the locks could easily be picked.

With her meal ruined and nothing better to do, Morgan went to what was now her lab and grabbed some materials and tools before heading back to her captive.

She fiddled and finangled with the items she had brought up, occasionally pausing to hit the man again when he stirred but eventually she was able to secure him with a pair of cuffs that would allow only her or someone blood related to release him, and it had to read a pulse too.

She stared at the man and wondered if she had given him a concussion but then decided that even if she had it was his own fault.

With the man secured Morgan decided to get started on dinner, the Avengers were on their way home, Steve had texted her asking for hot cocoa with dinner.

When she began setting the table she noticed her captive was awake, glaring at her as she moved, unable to speak through the gag she had placed, she had no desire to hear his megalomaniac ramblings about whatever reason he had to think breaking into Stark Tower was a good idea.

"Don't worry, the Avengers will take you into custody as soon as they arrive, you'll be in a SHIELD cell before you know it. I'm sure they'll listen to what ever you have to say." Morgan patted his cheek lightly as he made an attempt at speaking, the gag silencing any words he tried to get out.

"What did you make this time, Intern?!" Tony yelled as he slammed into the dining area, pausing unhappily at the sight of the man bound before Morgan.

The others entered only to stare in shock as they took in the scene.

"Intern?" Tony asked, concerned.

"We had an unexpected visitor, but I handled it, I'm sure some one from SHIELD can come get him." Morgan said, looking at them, "Make sure he sees a doctor though, I may have hit him in the head a few times and he might have a concussion." 

There was silence for several long moments before Tony burst into unrestrained laughter along with Bucky and Steve and Clint who Morgan was sure would disappear to his family soon enough.

Only Bruce and Natasha didn't laugh, and Natasha glared angrily and stormed over, trying to free the guy and failing.

"Hey, don't do that." Morgan warned.

"You will release Director Fury, now." Natasha said to her coldly, turning her glare to her.

Morgan frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, maybe I don't want to, I don't like when people invade my space without my permission or warning, I don't like when they disable J.A.R.V.I.S., and I really don't like when people make demands of me with out being nice." Morgan glared right back.

Natasha looked startled and her father looked like he feared for her safety.

"Besides, I made those restraints this afternoon, I haven't figured out how to release them yet." Morgan lied, "I figured the gag release would be more important, yeah?"

They group stared at her.

"Oh my god, Tony, it's like a female you with Pepper's no nonsense attitude." Bruce said into the silence.

Tony glanced at him while Steve and Bucky burst into more laughter.

"Why don't we eat? You can join us, Director Fury, was it?" Morgan asked as she released the gag.

"Doesn't appear I have a choice." The one eyed man tried to glared at her but she shrugged it off and moved him to the table.

"I'll work on the restraint with Mr. Stark after dinner, you can join in on movie night, I think Captain Rogers wanted to go through the new Disney movies." Morgan sent a glance to Steve who grinned.

"Yeah, we can start with Snow White and go from there, J.A.R.V.I.S. made a playlist for us.

Director Fury looked horrified but there was no protesting since he was still bound.

Having been considerate and knowing she'd insist on feeding her captive before sending him along Morgan had made soup and chili, every one but Director Fury having both.

Morgan ladled Director Fury's soup into a tall cup and gave him a straw, moving it closer so he could drink in by himself.

"Enjoy." Morgan said sweetly.

And Director Nicolas Fury made a mental note to call ahead when Miss. Darcy Lewis was around, it would be a shame for her to be frightened of him again.

After dinner Morgan waited until everyone but Tony was settled and J.A.R.V.I.S. had dimmed the lights before replacing the gag.

"Can't have you ruining their first time watching Disney, can we?" Morgan whispered to the Director of SHIELD, tapping his cheek again.

And turing to watch the girl leave with Stark Director Fury could only be awed at the woman's audacity and perhaps, for the first time in a long time, he felt a shiver of fear.

Sure the woman was on their side, for now, but Agent Romanova had expressed concerns about her, the reason for his visit today, and now they had been justified, and Director Fury was of the mind to be cautious about Miss. Darcy Lewis, he did not want to be the reason she turned on them.

He had a feeling that if she did, she'd have the world at her feet, she seemed to be smarter than Stark if she could whip up restraints that could hold him in a single afternoon.

Yes, Darcy Lewis was worth keeping an eye on.

\--

"Mother-" Fury shouted from behind his closed door, startling a passing agent.

'Too bad, so sad, the person you wish to spy on has discovered you, please cease and desist. If you do not comply then you will be shown Captain American and Sergeant Barnes in various stages of undress and lovemaking at inopportune time. Thank you and enjoy your day.' The monitoring station he had set up to observe Darcy Lewis said on repeat, he'd tried everything to get it to stop, even unplugging it didn't work, somehow it seemed to have grown it's own power source.

Director Fury rubbed his temple and sighed, praying that the device would eventually turn itself off soon. It held out for a week, and played on every terminal he opened, only once but in front of everyone.

It had made even Agents Hill and Coulson crack a smile, although Coulson's was vaguely horrified.

Director Fury did bot attempt to spy on Miss. Darcy Lewis again, not even daring to tell Agent Romanova to keep an eye on her.

\---

A/n: i want to be clear on the recording, Steve and Bucky both consent to being used to get Fury to back off, Morgan does not release any sexytime without prior approval from both parties involved, she would not do that and neither should you.

It should be noted that that recording plays every time Fury opens a terminal for the rest of his days at SHIELD, even after he officially retires.

Sometimes it'll play when he watches spy movies, he doesn't know how she did it and he's too afraid to ask.

Morgan would totally take over the world to protect her family. And they'd probably help her do it too.

Bruce doesn't know Darcy is Morgan but she's just so much like Tony and Pepper. Tony has a hard time keeping a straight face when Bruce tells them to adopt her and make her their kid officially. 

Tony wants to tell him but they promised to let Morgan tell people but oh god, she's just like him and 'Pepper, Pepper she going to make a suit isn't she, she's going to get hurt, oh no, is this what parent hood is?!'

Pepper pointedly does not tell Tony about the suit hidden in Morgan's lab or that she made her first one at nine.

Poor Tony.


End file.
